


there is a light inside you that hypnotises

by leocantus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are best friends for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a light inside you that hypnotises

Prompto's shoulders slump and Noctis buries his amusement, instead slinging an arm around Prompto's shoulder to drag him away from the site of his latest failure.

"Shot down again," he says mournfully into Noctis' collarbone, and Noctis doesn't bother to stifle his smile this time.

"Come on, I know just the cure."

They're closer to Noctis' apartment than the arcade so he leads them there, unlocking the door with one hand and dragging Prompto inside with the other. They kick off their shoes and Prompto makes for the sofa, flinging himself across the wide expanse with an indecent groan.

Noctis leaves Prompto alone with his sofa for the moment, heading for the phone in the kitchen to put in an order at the burger place that Prompto likes -- glancing over his shoulder at the door the entire time because Ignis has a sixth sense about these things and he doesn't want another lecture -- and then grabbing two sodas from the fridge once he's done. He drops one to land on Prompto's stomach, right against the strip of skin bared by his outstretched arms, and slides into the space on the sofa left by his flailing limbs.

"I mean," Prompto says, as Noctis reaches under the TV stand to pull out his game console, "is it so wrong to not to want to die alone?"

Noctis, who is aware that they're more than a couple of years off from that being a possibility, but also knows that it's his weakness to indulge Prompto in anything and everything, plugs in the console and switches on the TV, offering an absent, "Hmm," just to keep Prompto going. 

"I just, you know, think it would be pretty cool if one girl -- just one! -- could give me a shot."

"Mmm," he says this time, just to change things up a bit, settling back on the sofa and picking up the controller and cycling through his games to pick something mindless and action-packed.

"Doesn't it bother you," Prompto says after another couple of minutes, "that we haven't even had our first kiss yet?"

Noctis' hand slips and on screen his character dies. He reloads from his save file and says, "Uh huh," as non-committally as possible, hoping that Prompto isn't paying too close attention to him, experiencing the strong urge to be somewhere else right that moment.

"Noct?" Prompto says, sitting bolt upright on the sofa, and Noctis navigates his character through the level once again, hoping against hope that the faint warmth he feels in his cheeks is due to the fading afternoon light.

He's not that lucky, of course, and Prompto squawks in outrage, thumping him in the arm and leading his character to another fiery death, and Noctis gives up, knowing he's been caught, and drops his controller. 

"I can't believe you've had your first kiss and you didn't tell your best friend all about it," he says, punctuating each word with a shove to Noctis' shoulder, "This is a whole new level of betrayal; I don't know how we can recover from this, Noct."

Noctis bats his hands away, which turns into a brief tussle for a couple of seconds before Noctis emerges victorious, Prompto's face shoved into the sofa, and he basks in his victory for a couple of seconds before relenting.

Prompto seems to-- to deflate, not moving from his prone position as though he lacks the energy, or maybe the will, saying into the sofa, "What was it like?"

Noctis shrugs one shoulder, not that Prompto can see it, and says, "Nice."

" _Nice_ ," Prompto says sitting up, outraged again like Noctis had hoped, but something of Noctis' face must give him away because Prompto's expression softens immediately and Noctis feels warm with that and the memory of the kiss.

Prompto makes another mournful sound, sounding more like his usual dramatic self, and flops back onto the sofa. "Some guys have all the luck," he says, petulant if there ever was a word for it. 

"Must be the strong, silent thing," he says, just to hear Prompto squawk again.

"It's always insult and injury with you, Noct." He throws an arm dramatically across his brow, and Noctis rolls his eyes in a distinctly un-princely manner. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Come here," Noctis says instead, reaching for him, fondness sounding like exasperation, giving voice to the idea before he's fully thought it through. "Will you shut up about it if I show you what it was like?"

Prompto's arm drops away in surprise, revealing widened eyes and a slack jaw, but Noctis barely has the chance to feel that flash of doubt before Prompto grins, excited, eager, like it's the best idea he's ever heard, at Noctis' side in an instant. 

"Really?"

Noctis shrugs, trying for disaffected but not able to wipe the smile from his face. "What are best friends for?" And Prompto looks so pleased, so happy, like he always does when Noctis says things like that (and he must know it by now, know that Noctis would pick him a thousand times over, in this world or the next) that that warm feeling from before spreads out and spills over, heating his cheeks once more. 

"Now?" Prompto says, his hands landing on Noctis' shoulders, but he doesn't wait for an answer before leaning in, too quickly in his eagerness, uncoordinated. Their noses bump together, teeth catching on lips, and Noctis huffs out a laugh to Prompto's quiet giggles, but then Prompto tilts his head and Noctis tips his back, like he'd done before with Luna, and it's... it's. 

Noctis' hands curl in at Prompto's sides almost involuntarily, clinging, like the way the kiss clings, lingers, soft and warm and-- and lazy, like lounging on the balcony, sunlight warming him from the inside out, like a weekend spent dozing, asleep in his bed, like a long summer day spent sunk into the decadent plush of his sofa playing video games with his best friend. It goes on, in a haze of sensation, Prompto hesitant, like the first time they met, until Noctis coaxes him out of it and it feels... good, too good, because Noctis has been handed everything else in his life and it leaves him feeling greedy, to know what this is like too, to get to have this with Prompto ('what are best friends for' indeed).

The kiss stretches out like taffy and breaks, and Noctis draws in one shaky breath, only able to take in Prompto's wide-eyed stare and the hectic flush of colour high on his cheeks before Noctis sways forwards, lips upturned for another kiss, a kiss that Prompto grants because Noctis is a prince and he always gets what he wants, and the press of their mouths together seems to occur in slow motion, as unhurried as when they started. 

There's no hesitation this time, but it hasn't given way to haste either, too much care in the way their mouths move together. Prompto moves, a minute shift where he's kneeling beside Noctis, and suddenly Noctis is aware of the body next to his, leaning _into_ his, attuned to the lean body under his hands, the hair brushing his cheek, every sip of air that brings Prompto's chest into contact with his own. His own body, that feels lighter than air, the sudden swoop in his stomach not unlike the feeling of falling, of flying, and only Prompto's hands on his shoulders, his neck, cupping his face, thumbs on his cheeks, keep him from floating away. 

They go on for an age, an eternity, little kisses strung together with longer ones until a lifetime has passed, and he's panting when they break for good, heart pounding in his chest, meeting Prompto's startled gaze with one of his own. Prompto is closer than when they started, practically in his lap, not looking particularly fussed about moving, and it takes Noctis several attempts before he's able to speak.

"So," he says, poking Prompto in his side, "how was it?"

Prompto smiles at him, sweet as anything and bright like the sun. "Nice," he says. Noctis' lips are tingling. "It was nice."


End file.
